Luminara Unduli
'''Luminara Unduli' was a Mirialan Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. She was often seen with her padawan Barriss Offee. Appearance Luminara has green-yellow skin and large blue eyes. Black diamonds are tatooed on her chin and hands. She wears dark grey robes with a patterned sash and a headress similar to a hijab. Personality Lumniara was a staunch traditionalist. She believed in by-the-books fighting, interrogation, and mentor-mentee relations. She valued hard work and discipline, expecting nothing but the best from her padawan. Althought, it could also be said that Luminara was emotionally detached from Barriss. Luminara accepted her padawan's apparent death during the Second Battle of Geonosis almost immediately, and failed to see her descent to the dark side. Biography Attack on Ilum Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, Luminara and Barris travelled to Ilum to complete Barris' lightsaber. There, they were attacked by chameleon droids, and in defending themselves, destroyed the temple. Yoda sensed their fear and rescued them from the debris, but Ilum's precious lightsaber crystals were destroyed. Gunray Captured Luminara, Ahsoka Tano, and a squad of Senate commandos lead by Captain Faro Argyus, were tasked with transporting Trade Federation mastermind Nute Gunray from Rodia to Coruscant for trial. Count Dooku, aware of Gunray’s role in funding the droid army, dispatches Asajj Ventress, to recover him. The Jedi’s attempts to interrogate Gunray were interrupted by a squad of Vulture Droids attacking the Tranquility, allowing Ventress to board secretly. Commander Gree and Luminara take off after the droids, leaving Ahsoka to defend Gunray. Ventress engages Ahsoka, and the Padawan is on the back foot until Luminara returns, taking the fight into the generator room. Luminara goads Ventress about her lack of discipline, and Ventress drops of a deluge of pipes onto the two Jedi. They escape, but Ventress gets away and it’s revealed that Argus has defected to the separatists and helped Gunray escape. Second Battle of Geonosis Luminara and Barriss arrive to support Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano in disabling a droid factory on Geonosis. The padawans infiltrate the palace via secret underground tunnels, while the masters engage the droid army on a narrow catwalk above the palace moat. Luminara lead the troops in a frontal attack, but was quickly forced to retreat by a new series of super tanks. She and Skywalker playt bombs beneath the catwalk, destroying the droid army and allowing the padawans to explode the palace from within. With Barris presumed dead, Luminara comes to terms with it immediately, refusing to match Skywalker’s frantic energy as he searches for Ahsoka. However, she’s glad when Barris returns alive, commending her for a job well done. Later during the same campaign, Luminara is investigating a deserted Geonosian palace, when she is ambushed and taken captive by the Geonosian queen and Poggle, the Geonosian General. Despite being threatened with a brain worm, she reminds calm under pressure, and awaits rescue by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin. Appearances * * * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Destroy Malevolence *Rookies *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Holocron Heist *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Gungan Attack *Secret Weapons *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *The Rise of Clovis *Voices Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mirialan Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters